Muse
by TheCaneOfBates
Summary: Every actor hopes for that one role to come along that changes their life for the better. Has John Bates found his?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey, it's me again. Back with another modern AU. I hope you enjoy this one, I have written five chapters of it already and am enjoying it so much. As always, reviews and favourites are much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer-** Nothing belongs to me. Unfortunately.

* * *

Removing his flat cap from his head, John Bates folded it and placed it inside the breast pocket of his jacket. He stepped into his agent's headquarters and let the door close behind him with a gentle thump. Almost as soon as he was over the threshold, he could hear the shrill of the over enthusiastic receptionist. John winced.

'Mr Bates, how nice to see you again.'

'Valerie.' John greeted her as politely as he could, nodding his head in the young woman's direction. He looked hopefully towards his agent's office, praying internally that he wouldnt have to wait here in the lobby and make conversation. 'Richard here, is he?'

'Mr Carlisle has just popped out, you can wait for him in his office. He'll be with you shortly.'

 _Thank God_ John thought to himself, striding towards the oak door that hid away the office of talent agent Richard Carlisle. 'Thank you Valerie.'

John released a breath as he shut the heavy door behind him. It was always like a nostalgia trip every time he was in this room. Photographs of famous actors in their most famous roles adorned the walls, John's included. He knew at once which photo he would like to view once more.

Treading the floorboards towards the wall by the large bay windows that overlooked the London skyline, John came to a stop once he found his target. It was a picture taken almost twenty five years before. His big break. Standing beside him was his co star and good friend Robert Crawley. They were dressed in army uniform, Robert's arm draped around John's shoulders. Good times.

At the time the photograph was taken, he and Robert were starring in a forces drama that became a television phenomenon, _Camouflage_. John and Robert, along with other cast members became famous overnight. Filming the show had been one of the best times of John's life. Although, anything would be better than the last decade he had experienced.

'John, my friend.' The deep, posh voice of his agent brought John out of his reverie. He had to admit, he didn't the like the bloke. Richard was smarmy, oily and fake. However John owed his career to the man who had just entered the room. He turned to face him. 'How are you?'

'Not bad,' John replied with a shrug, accepting the offer of Richard's outstretched right hand. 'The play I've been in just finished it's run a couple of tube stops away from here. I noticed you were unable to come and see me in it.'

'I've just been so busy, you know how it is,' Richard tried to make his excuses, moving around to his chair on the other side of his desk. 'I've got to keep a close eye on the younger whippersnappers on my books, naiive and all that.'

'And also much sexier and more marketable,' John said under his breath, as he sat opposite Richard.

'What was that?'

John shook his head,' nothing. So, what was this audition you found for me that I would be an idiot to turn down?'

'Okay, so I know you haven't done telelvision for a while...'

'A television role?'

'Yes,' Richard nodded. 'A role which I believe is right up your street.'

It wasn't that John disliked acting on television, it was just the notoriety, albeit small, that came with it. He appreciated his fans, of course he did, but there was a lot to be said for being able to go out and buy a loaf of bread without being asked for a selfie or to call someone's mother to say hello. Still, there was no work on the cards for the forseeable future for one reason or another, so beggars couldn't be choosers.

'Continue.'

'It's a permanent role on one of the hottest TV shows on British television right now.' Richard reached into his drawer and pulled out what looked like a script. John saw the title of the show, boldly typed at the top of the front page.

' _Downton Grange_.' He read aloud. 'Okay, that's Robert's show.'

'Yes, you would be reunited with Robert. It's a great part, a part you can really get your teeth into.'

John had seen a few episodes of the show, a drama based in a school following the lives of the teachers who taught there. Robert was the star of the show, but he was always the star of any production he was in such was his acting believed it was one of the better programmes on Television currently, it's cast all extremely talented and the episodes well written.

'Where is the audition?'

'Well, when I said audition it's more a meeting some of the producers and seeing if it's something you want to do. It's in Kensington. There will be a short scene to do for them, with Anna Smith.'

Anna Smith. Now there was a name John had heard of. She had just starred in a critically acclaimed period drama, winning award after award for her portrayal of a downtrodden housemaid trying to make a better life for herself. In John's opinion, her performance was the only decent thing about the show but he kept that view to himself.

'What part do they want me to have?'

Richard put on his glasses before lifting the script to read the front cover. 'Mr Peter Henderson, the new Maths teacher with a dark past who is hiding a secret.'

'Sounds intriguing,' John said sardonically with a raise of his eyebrows. He reached for the script. 'I take it I have to learn this.'

'Yes. You have until next Monday.' Richard began scribbling on the script. 'You need to be there for ten and this is the address.' He pushed the wad of papers across the desk. 'I think this could be really good for you.'

John shrugged. 'Well it won't hurt to go and speak to the producers of the show. And it will be nice to see Robert again.'

After making his goodbyes and escaping the receptionist with as little small talk as possible, John began the short walk from the office to the tube station. His flat cap back on his head- his safety blanket when out in public- John made a call on his mobile phone as he walked. It rang a couple of times before a familiar voiced filled his ears.

'John, how the devil are you?' It was Robert.

'I'm very well, Rob. Yourself?'

'That's fantastic news and I too am good. How can I help you, mate?'

'Actually, I think I have a hunch you have already helped me out a bit.'

'How so?'

'I've just seen my agent,' John explained, looking down at the folder in his hand which held his script. 'I have to meet the producers of a little show called _Downton Grange_ next week and do a read through with Anna Smith.'

Robert chortled on the other end of the line. 'Ahh, excellent. So you're going to go for it? I recommended you actually.'

'Yes, when Richard told me what show the audition was for I wondered if you'd be involved.'

'It's a great show, John. I hope you'll be joining us.'

* * *

'So, what made you think I'd be a good person to practice these lines with? Was it my flowing blonde locks or the femininity I exude?'

Sighing, an exasperated John looked to the ceiling of the living room he shared with his flat mate. It was true, Joseph Molesley wasn't the archetypal blonde leading lady that Anna Smith was. But for now, he was the only person John had to practice with. He was an actor aswell like John, which also went in his favour. They had known each other since meeting in acting school and had been friends to this day.

'Come on, Joe. I have to know this inside and out for tomorrow.'

'But we've done this thing fifteen times, and that's only this evening,' Joseph counteracted, leaning back against the back of the sofa he was sitting on. 'It's my night off from a play I do ten times a week.'

'Once more, please,' John begged. 'I don't want to look unprepared for tomorrow.'

'Oh alright. But this is the last time.'

John sat on the coffee table opposite Joseph, looking over the script once more before putting it down beside him. Joseph leant forward, his eyes fixed firmly on the script. John cleared his throat before beginning. Taking him by surprise, John placed a hand on Joseph's cheek.

 _'I can't tell you, Charlotte. It would change your opinion of me, and I don't think I could stand that.'_

Joseph grimaced, looking out of the corner of his eye at the rather large hand that now cupped his cheek.

 _'Nothing ever could,'_ Joseph continued, his whole demeanour uncomfortable. He broke character before he spoke again. 'Is the hand on the cheek really necessary?'

'Yes.'

'Right,' Joseph coughed before continuing. ' _You can trust me, Peter.'_

 _'I do trust you.'_ John moved his hand to Joseph's knee. Joseph jumped up. 'Right, I'm done. You know this, John.'

'Okay, maybe you're right.'

'I am,' Joseph was quick to agree. 'Now lets open a couple of beers and watch the football.'

* * *

The studios in Kensington were easy enough to find. Although it wasn't the kind of role John would have chosen for himself, he had to admit the more he read the script and spoke to Robert, Peter Henderson was a role he wouldn't mind making his own. After waiting for a few minutes, he was summoned to studio two. Walking onto the set, John instantly recognised what looked like the staff room on the show.

A man and a woman were sitting on one of the sofa's with their back to John, listening to a familiar looking woman who was sitting opposite them. It was Anna Smith. John swallowed hard, suddenly he felt nervous. His pace slowed as he approached them, before Anna turned her head and saw him. She smiled at once.

'Hello there,' she said softly, the two people in her company turning their heads to see John standing behind them. He was surprised to hear her accent, forgetting she was from Yorkshire.

'Hi,' John continued until he had closed the gap between them. 'John Bates.'

'Mr Bates,' the man said as all three rose to their feet to greet him. 'Thank you so much for agreeing to meet us. My name is Evelyn Napier, I am one of the producers on the show and also direct from time to time.'

'Evelyn,' John nodded politely, 'and you can call me John.'

'Okay, John,' Evelyn replied before gesturing to the woman standing beside him. 'This is Mabel Lane- Fox, she is the casting director on the show and this is Anna Smith.'

'Yes,' John averted his gaze to Anna who was smiling broadly at him. 'I'm familiar with and have admired your work, Miss Smith.'

'Anna, please,' she answered with a giggle, offering John her hand. He grasped it in his much larger hand, shaking it gently. Having seen her on television John knew she was pretty, but in this close proximity that word didn't do her justice. She was stunning. 'And I'm flattered someone as talented as you has watched something I have been in.'

'Well, thank you,' John blushed slightly, bowing his head.

'Please, take a seat,' Evelyn said, indicating to the sofa Anna had just been sitting on. 'You might recognise this is the staff room set.'

'Yes, I recognised it as soon as I walked in,' John replied, allowing Anna to sit before sitting beside her.

Mabel began to speak. 'Can I just say on behalf of the production team how honoured we are that an actor with your stature has come to read for us.'

'Thank you,' John looked out of the corner of his eye at Anna who he saw was staring at him, a smile on her face. 'So the role is a permanent one?'

'Yes,' Evelyn began to explain, 'if you accept the part we'd like to sign you on for the next two series. The show has been written up until then.'

'Wow, okay.' John was impressed.

'The scene you'll be doing with us today is one from the upcoming series between your character, Peter Henderson and Anna's character, Charlotte Atkins.'

'Right, okay,' John shrugged out of his coat, 'I've learnt the script.'

'Excellent, so if you'd like to go and sit on the table next to us, myself and Mabel will watch from here.'

John allowed Anna to stand first before following her to the table a few metres away from Mabel and Evelyn. She sat on one side, John the other. They exhanged a smile that wasn't at all awkward, in fact John was surprised how easy it was to smile when he looked at Anna. Evelyn stood and moved closer to Anna and John to play the role of director.

'So, you've known each other a couple of months in this scene, so far your two characters have built the foundations of a solid friendship. Is it something more? We don't know yet.'

'So without beating around the bush, Peter and Charlotte fancy each other rotten,' Anna suggested, looking up at Evelyn. John swallowed thickly at her words.

Evelyn chuckled as he began to walk back to the sofa's behind him. 'Basically, yeah. So we'll act out this scene. Feel free to go where the muse takes you, ad libbing is encouraged. From Peter's line about not being able to tell Charlotte.'

'Okay,' John shifted awkwardly in his seat.

'It's alright, you'll do fine,' Anna whispered to him, patting his hand that was resting on the table.

'And action...'

Taking a deep breath, John searched his memory for the first line he needed. Anna was looking back at him, really looking and he quickly realised she was in character. Right now, she fancied him. John knew it wouldn't be hard to ensure his character reciprocated those feelings.

' _I can't tell you what Mr Firth meant when he spoke to you earlier, Charlotte. It would change your opinion of me, and I don't think I could stand that.'_

 _'You can trust me, Peter.'_

 _'i do trust you.'_

John watched as Anna looked down at the table and wrapped the fingers of her left hand around his right. He squeezed her hand. Anna whispered her next line.

 _'Well then?'_

John paused for a moment, lifting his head to meet Anna's gaze. _'I made a mistake, a stupid mistake. One that nearly cost me my job. One that meant I had to change my whole life and move here. I feel ashamed now but in the moment it felt right.'_

 _'Peter, please. Tell me.'_

He averted his gaze again, looking down at the table once more. _'I felt an attraction towards completely the wrong person. An attraction I acted upon when I knew I shouldn't have.'_

 _'Who?'_ Anna murmured, taking John's other hand in her free one.

 _'A sixth form student.'_ Anna lifted her head. John was finding coping with her gaze on his was difficult. He didn't know how she did it, but her demeanour was making this scene incredibly tense. It must have shown in the shakiness of his voice. ' _The way she made me feel when I was with her, the man she made me. I was powerless.'_

 _'Attraction is something we can't control, something we can't force,'_ Anna continued, John revelling in the feel of her fingetips brushing the palm of his hand. _'You either feel it or you don't.'_

Not a truer word spoken, John thought to himself as Anna sought out eye contact with him before he uttered his next line. ' _The truth is, I had never felt anything like it. Well, up until that point...'_

 _'_ And cut.' Evelyn's voice made John jump before the producer began to clap, followed in turn by the casting director. 'That was amazing. You wouldn't think the two of you had just met based on that.'

'Well, we are professionals, Evelyn,' Anna remarked with a slight giggle, John suddenly very aware of the fact that Anna still hadn't removed her hands from his. 'I enjoyed that.'

'John, how did that feel?'

He registered Mabel's question but not as much as he registered the coldness in his hands now Anna had relinquished her touch. This was crazy. They'd only just met but he couldn't hide from the fact. Anna was incredible.

'Good,' he managed to choke, nodding his head. 'Really good.'

'Do you think you'd be interested in the part?' Mabel asked, hope in her tone. 'We'd certainly love to have you on board.'

'I think so, yeah. But I'd need to make sure my schedule is clear and all that stuff.' He had always hated to sound too eager. The truth was John knew there was nothing at all in the pipeline.

'Well, I have to go,' Anna said suddenly, looking at her watch before regarding Evelyn and Mabel. 'I'm so sorry I have to dash off, but whilst I am down here I have a lunch date I need to keep.' She turned back to look at John. 'But it was lovely to meet you, John.' He accepted her outstretched hand. 'Hopefully we'll all be seeing more of you.'

'Yes,' John answered weakly, allowing a smirk to cross his lips. 'I do hope so.'

* * *

Anna closed the door of her hotel room behind her, a lunch date with her friend and co star, Gwen Harding most welcome. She had over indulged a little however, throwing her bag on the chair by the dresser before falling in a heap onto the king sized bed in the room. It had been a busy few days.

She had been in town to finalise her involvement in the next two series of _Downton Grange_ , she happily signing on when the producers promised her some exciting storylines in the upcoming episodes, something to really get her teeth in to. She was excited, especially with the great John Bates, an actor she admired, most probably coming on board.

There had also been meetings with various talent agents talking about doing some work in the States. Discussions were still in the embyonic stages at the moment, but moving her career over to America was something Anna was really interested in.

She stretched out on the bed, contemplating whether to have an afternoon nap before another meeting that evening just as her phone began to ring on the bed beside her. She smiled as she saw the caller's ID. Answering the call, Anna brought her phone to her ear.

'Hey baby,' she greeted the man on the end of the phone.

'Hello, my angel.'

It was her boyfriend, Jack Robinson. He was touring Europe at the moment as the lead singer of his rock band, Green Star. Anna had met him a little over a year ago at the party of a mutual friend. Despite being busy with their careers and their popularity in the public eye increasing every day, they had formed a solid relationship. This was despite only seeing each other every few weeks, especially recently. Still, Jack would be home soon and Anna couldn't wait to see him.

'And what country are you in at present?'

'Belgium, I think,' Anna rolled her eyes as she heard Jack ask his bandmate where they were. 'We're in Belgium, right Tim? Yeah, Belgium.'

'Sounds like you've been making the most of the rock and roll lifestyle if you don't even know where you are.'

'Not at all, I've been on my best behaviour.' Anna decided to ignore the heckling she heard coming from Jack's bandmates. 'Hang on a minute, Angel. I'll just go somewhere private.' Closing her eyes, Anna waited patiently for Jack to return. 'Right, I'm outside now.'

'Is there a reason you called? It's just I was going to take a nap before yet another meeting over dinner this evening.'

'I wish I could be there with you,' Jack murmured, Anna suddenly wishing he was there as well.

'Me too.'

'Look Anna, I've got some bad news.'

Anna felt her heart suddenly beat that bit quicker. 'What is it?'

'You know I promised I'd be home for your birthday?'

She knew what was coming. 'Yes.'

'Well, we're doing so well out here and the record company want us to strike whilst the iron is hot, so to speak.'

'And this affects my birthday how?'

'They want us to go to America for three months.'

'Oh Jack,' Anna moaned. 'You know being with you on my birthday has been what has been keeping me going these past few weeks.'

'I know, and you know I'd be there if I could. But this is my career, I can't let the lads down.'

'No,' she replied, disappointment in her tone. 'I suppose not.'

'And this could be really good for us. Tell me you understand, please.'

She sighed, taking a few moments to reply. 'I understand. I do. I want you to do well.'

'I know you do,' Jack answered, 'and I promise when I'm back I'll make your Christmas the best you've ever had. I love you.'

Anna wasn't convinced something else wouldn't get in the way. 'I love you, too.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Happy New Year to everyone who reads my stories, I hope 2019 is good to you and your loved ones.**

 **Thank you to those who have engaged with this story so far. It's really quiet around here, isn't it? Hopefully it will pick up with the release of the Downton film later on in the year. A bumper upload today, I have the next four chapters ready to go. So here they are. Enjoy and if you feel like it, give me a follow or a review, I appreciate every one.**

 **Disclaimer-** Downton doesn't belong to me.

* * *

The phone call offering John the part of Mr Peter Henderson had come the day after his audition with Anna. After a two hour phone conversation with Robert and with memories of his scene with Anna fresh in his mind, John knew he had to take the part. Yes, it was television, a world he had always been reluctant to revisit, but he knew deep down he'd regret it if he didn't accept. Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, he didn't want anyone else to be Peter. The role was his.

Now, he found himself sitting at a rather large round table, the principal cast members sitting with him. There were familiar faces from television programmes he had seen recently and from the handful of times he had watched _Downton Grange._ There were some faces he recognised that he hadn't even realised were in the show.

Robert, who played James Gallagher, headmaster and geography teacher was sitting on John's left. It would turn out that their two characters would become firm friends, John looking forward to acting with Robert once again. Then there was Anna on his right, whose role was Miss Charlotte Atkins, biology teacher. John was grateful to be sitting in the middle of these two people with whom he already shared an acquaintance.

However, directly opposite him was a certain Charles Carson, a massive British television icon who had a number of starring roles in some of the most famous programmes ever broadcast. He played maths teacher David Arnold, John didn't know how he had neglected to remember this legend was in the show. It made him realise immediately what a stellar cast _Downton Grange_ possessed.

Other household names were also sat with them, John coming to the read through in the knowledge he would be meeting Phyllis Baxter, Elsie Hughes and Margaret Patmore. He wondered if the latter remembered his part as _'police officer number three_ ' as she played the lead in an episode of the crime drama in which she made her name. He guessed not when she had greeted him with a polite handshake and a friendly 'nice to meet you.'

Then there were the younger members of the cast, John quickly understanding why a magazine had labelled them as the best looking actors on television. There was Anna, of course, but she was also accompanied by Gwen Dawson, a beautiful, talented young actress who John had seen in a play a couple of years ago. He was unfamiliar with the work of Daisy Robinson, apart from her work on the show but it was obvious she was a popular cast member.

John felt his age amongst the younger male cast, all of them were clearly good looking and took care of themselves. Thomas Barrow was the only one with whom he was familiar, remembering his time as singer in a popular late nineties boyband before he turned his hand to acting. Tom Branson was an Irish actor, John knew him from an independent film he had seen the man in and had been very impressed. Finally, Andy Parker and Jimmy Kent had joined the show in the last half of the first series, _Downton Grange_ being their first television roles.

And so, these were his new cast mates. John had forgotten how much work a read through could be, as well as daunting. But once he had read a few scenes, he could feel himself becoming more comfortable with the atmosphere and those around him. This was of course helped by how effortless Anna made it seem. Most of his scenes were with her, he was coming to realise. They had only seen the first couple of scripts before today, and although there were inklings something would happen between Charlotte and Peter, John wasn't expecting for their characters to be this involved with one another.

They broke after a couple of hours, John rising from his chair to walk over to the refreshment table to replenish his drink. They had just read quite an intense scene between his character and that of Thomas Barrow, Mr Adam Firth. He had been kept on his toes by the former singer but John felt he more than held his own.

'You're doing great, John.'

He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to be met with the beaming smile of Tom Branson. John reciprocated. 'Thanks, I forgot how intense these read throughs are.'

'Ahh, you make it look easy,' the man continued, reaching across the table for an apple. John nodded his head in gratitude as Tom took a bite of his chosen snack before returning to the table. John followed, looking up to notice Anna sitting alone, scrolling through her phone. He carefully rejoined her, not wanting to disturb her.

'Do you ever wonder how we ever got along without smartphones?'

He hadn't been anticipating her question, John making sure Anna was talking to him before he replied. She had indeed been addressing him. 'Back in the day all we had to rely on was a diary and a landline.'

'I couldn't imagine that,' Anna gasped, tapping her chin with her index finger. John was coming to realise in his short experiences of her Anna really did have the most endearing way about her. 'Anyway, it seems like we are going to have a lot to do together in the next few months.'

'Yes, it does. I wasn't expecting it to be this much, though.'

'Well, it wasn't meant to be,' Anna explained, holding his full attention. 'Evelyn was so impressed with your audition and our scene, that he pushed the story writers for more scenes between me and you.'

'Really?'

Anna nodded. 'Yes, really. I hope that doesn't disappoint you.'

'No, not at all,' John was quick to reply, offending Anna being the last thing he wanted to do. He swallowed hard. 'On the contrary, I shall look forward to it very much.'

*************************************************  
It had been one of the younger cast members who suggested the cast went out for dinner the evening after the read through. This sort of thing wasn't really John's scene, but he didn't want the others to think he was standoffish and kept himself to himself. Well, not yet anyway.

At dinner, he had been sat with Charles, Elsie and Margaret which John had to admit he had thoroughly enjoyed. All three of them were actors he admired and it had been a joy to sit with them and listen to their tales. Watching his cast mates, it soon became obvious to John that Robert was very popular, particularly with Tom, Gwen and Anna.

The elder statesmen of the party had left to return to the hotel, whilst John had been encouraged to stay by Robert. It was nice to reminisce about his past endeavours, a time in his life where he had felt invincible and that everything he touched turned to gold. No worries, no cares, just doing what he loved with people he loved doing it with.

It had been cathartic almost to talk about the good old days that John had taken a while to realise a lot of the younger cast had left. On the other side of the table Gwen and Anna remained, locked in a close conversation, and Robert had now engaged Tom in a debate about politics or something or other. Everyone else was gone.

Alone with his thoughts, John found himself staring at Anna, watching her as she spoke. She had come to dinner in a navy blue dress, her hair cascading in blonde curls that danced upon her shoulders. The truth was, she was stunning and it was becoming more difficult for John to ignore. He knew she was seeing someone, nothing was ever going to happen between them, John didn't even want another relationship. But he felt a connection between them at his audition, and he had felt it again today at the read through. They could be friends, he supposed. Perhaps however, she was just that good an actress.

Gwen rising to her feet made John shake himself out of his momentary daydream, she leaving Anna and disappearing towards the ladies. Before John had a chance to steady himself as Anna met his gaze, she was walking towards him, he soon came to realise her intention was to sit beside him.

'Can I ask you something, John?'

'Yes.' He could sense she had drunk a fair bit, her demeanour more friendly towards him than it had been before.

'Do you have anyone special in your life?'

He felt himself blush, John clearing his throat as he considered her observation. 'Erm, no. Not at the moment.'

'Why not?' Anna shrugged. 'A good looking, talented man like you.'

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. 'Why do you ask?'

'I just wondered, that's all.' John decided to focus on a point beyond Anna's shoulder rather than retain eye contact. He hated talking about this. It seemed Anna could sense his awkwardness. She placed a hand on his forearm. 'I'm sorry, I should have said when I've had a few drinks I become a little more loose lipped. Gwen's always telling me that. '

'It's fine, honestly,' John replied, looking down at her hand where it lay on his arm. He was actually surprised she didn't know about his past. The papers had covered it enough at the time. 'Do you really not know?'

She shrugged her shoulders again. 'Know what?'

John raised his eyebrows in surprise. 'Well, in the past couple of years I have been through a horrendous divorce.'

'Oh my God,'Anna gasped, laughing awkwardly as she brought her hands to cover her face. 'I am such a ditz. I'm so sorry.'

'Anna, honestly. It's fine,' John assured her, 'everyone else knows about it so I'm actually surprised you don't. The tabloid coverage on my marriage breakdown was pretty extensive.'

'I don't read the papers or magazines,' Anna answered truthfully, 'and I don't really watch the news.'

He grinned, 'Well, that would explain it then.'

'I'm sorry you've had such a lousy time recently,' Anna remarked, squeezing his arm once more.

John shrugged. 'Yeah, well...' He didn't know what to say.

Suddenly, the sound of her ring tone filled the air. Anna made her excuses and walked away from the table, moving to sit at a vacant one opposite. John sighed. Maybe it was time to make his departure. Rising to his feet, John looked to Robert who was still in conversation with Tom.

'See you later, boss,' John said, announcing his intent to leave. Robert turned his head, quickly telling John he would see him soon and Tom offering John the same promise. Nodding in acknowledgement, John began to stride towards the entrance to the restaurant.

'Oh, you're leaving John?'

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Gwen leaving the ladies. 'Yeah, I'll see you in a few weeks though?'

'Yes you will,' Gwen agreed as she closed the gap between them. 'I can't tell you how excited we are to have you on board John, all of us.'

'Well, that's very kind of you to say. I'm looking forward to working with you all too.'

Just as he stepped away to continue leaving the restaurant, he felt Gwen tug him back. 'Before you go, it's Anna's birthday just as we start filming and me and Tom are organising a small gathering for her to celebrate, please say you'll come. She's feeling a bit down about it all because her boyfriend won't be there and we wanted to do something special...'

'I'd love to,' John found himelf replying all too keenly causing Gwen to furrow her brow. He cleared his throat as he put his hands in his trouser pockets. 'I mean, it would be a pleasure to attend. If I'm not too tired from working for the first time in a year, of course.'

'Well, it would be great to see you there,' Gwen replied, tapping him on the shoulder. 'I'll know more when we meet up to start filming.'

************************************************  
Joseph rolled his eyes as he just about stopped himself tripping over the pile of scripts that sat on the floor beside John's side of the sofa. He was carrying two beers in one hand and a bowl of popcorn in the other.

'I could have cracked my head open on the coffee table,' Joseph exclaimed as he carefully trod over the pile of papers. John was engrossed in the script he was currently reading, not even noticing Joseph's misdemeanour. Another two episodes of _Downton Grange_ , series two had arrived on his doorstep that morning.

'Hmm,' John hummed as he turned the page.

'Don't worry about it. So, you been killed off yet?' Joseph asked, sitting beside John and handing him his beer. The bottle remained suspended in Joseph's grip, John not averting his gaze from the words in front of him. Joseph was losing patience now. 'Oi, John.'

'Hmmm?'

At the end of his tether, Joseph placed the beers and popcorn on the coffee table in front of him and snatched the script away from his friend.

'Hey Joe, be careful with that.'

'Will you listen to me, then?' Joseph snapped back, leaning forward to retrieve John's beer and passing it to him, this time he accepting it. 'Put the scripts away, it's movie time.'

'Sorry mate, I just want to make sure I have this stuff down before we start filming in a couple of weeks.'

'You mean, you don't want to look a fool in front of Anna 'the nation's darling' Smith.'

John glared at his friend. 'No. I just want to come across as the consumate professional I am.'

Joseph laughed out loud. 'Bollocks.'

'We have three kissing scenes so far in this series and I'm only up to episode seven of ten.'

Joseph took a sip of his beer before replying, 'I'm definitely not helping you with those scenes.'

John exhaled a deep breath, looking up to the ceiling. 'Joe.'

'John, you're an amazing actor,' Joseph began as he turned the DVD player on. 'I know it, the producers of this new show know it. Anna Smith knows it. So just relax. You can play this part with your eyes closed. Which is something you need to remember to do whilst your locking lips with Miss Smith. It won't look pretty otherwise.'

'Thanks for the tip.'

Just then, John felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Retrieving it, he was surprised to see a message from Anna. Making sure Joseph was occupied with the DVD remote, John opened the message.

 **Hi John, have you read the scripts? I just wanted to tell you it's some of the best stuff I've ever had. I can't wait to work with you. Anna x**

John couldn't wait either.


	3. Chapter 3

He tried to concentrate. The chair he was sitting in was entirely too uncomfortable. He couldn't keep his hands still. He was sure the woman next to him was becoming increasingly irritated. The auditorium was dark, John was glad for that. His flat cap disguised him to a point. He focused on Joseph on the corner of the stage, his character delivering a monologue that John knew word for word from the times he had helped him to practice,the last scene in the play and the big ending. Yet his mind drifted again.

Tomorrow morning a car would be collecting him to take him to his first day working on _Downton Grange_. Highclere School in the depths of leafy Surrey would be his destination, John staying in a nearby hotel for the next few weeks whilst they filmed the scenes that would take place in the grounds of the school. John had never felt so nervous before over a role. Perhaps it was the prospect of joining the cast of one of the country's most popular shows, perhaps it was because this was his first major role since his rather public marriage breakdown. He couldn't pinpoint one reason why.

The sound of the audience clapping startled John, he looking around to see some of those gathered on their feet. John decided to join them, managing to look to Joseph who nodded subtly in his direction. He wanted to be there for his friend, of course he did but he supposed it was the prerogative of an actor. You needed a tiny bit of an ego to be successful. As long as you had that person who kept it in check, you would be alright. John supposed he and Joseph were that grounding influence on one another.

As the audience began to filter out, John made his way backstage. He was shown to Joseph's dressing room by a stage hand, Joseph eagerly ushering his friend inside for the post show debrief. John assured his friend he was amazing, hence the standing ovation and rapturous applause. It was true, Joseph was an exceptional actor. He had just never found his big break. He was well known in West End circles and was continually in work. Most actors would give anything for that.

'How are you feeling about tomorrow?' Joseph changed the subject, 'nervous?'

'A little,' John replied, cocking his head to the side. 'Although I don't know why. I've done hundreds of television roles. This one feels different, I can't put my finger on why yet.'

'You'll smash it, John. I know it and deep down, you know it.' John smiled upon hearing his friend's words. 'I on the other hand will be doing crap plays in small theatres and earning next to nothing for the rest of my life.'

John shook his head. 'You do fine for yourself, and as long as you are my friend, you'll never struggle, Joe. You know that. I owe you so much. '

'Yeah, well...' The two friends met the others gaze, an understanding passing between them that didn't need words. It was Joseph who broke the silence.

'Anyway, get out of here you big girls blouse,' he punched John on the shoulder. 'I'm very busy and important. There is a journalist outside wanting to talk to me apparently. Don't wait up.'

'Alright,' John walked towards the door. 'I'm leaving early in the morning, so probably won't see you. I'll call you in a couple of days.'

'Yep, whatever. Good luck, break a leg and all that crap.'

John stopped to look back at Joseph over his shoulder. He grinned. 'Thanks mate. Take it easy.'

Joseph laughed. 'When do I ever not?'

* * *

Anna looked at herself once more in the mirror. She knew she didn't have to worry too much about what she looked like, the make up artists would take care of that when she arrived on set. She ran a hand through her freshly washed and dried hair and exhaled a deep breath. First day of filming always filled her with nerves.

'Do you really have to leave this early?'

Closing her eyes, Anna tried to keep her patience as yet another grumble came from the bed she had shared with Jack the night previously. It had been a surprise to see him at her door last night. A nice surprise, but something really unexpected. Something that had thrown her preparations a mile off course.

'I have to be on set before ten, so yes, I have to leave this early.' Anna sat on the edge of the bed, Jack moving closer to her and taking her hand in his.

'I go away for three months in a couple of days.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Yes Jack, and who's fault is that?'

'I know,' Jack rolled away from Anna to look at the ceiling. 'It's all my fault, I'm a terrible person and an even more terrible boyfriend. How dare I want to chase my dream that I've worked so hard for.'

'I have dreams too, Jack.' Her phone buzzed on the dresser. 'That will be my driver. Now are you going to give me a proper goodbye or shall we leave each other on an argument?'

Smirking, Anna caught Jack's gaze. He rolled back towards her, his arms outstretched. 'Come here, baby.'

Soon, Anna found herself hurtling out of Central London, the early hour meaning the roads were not yet as busy as usual. She had the scripts for _Downton Grange_ on the seat beside her, deciding to use the hour and a half journey to familiarise herself with the first script once more. It was exciting to be going back to work on the show once more, Anna loved her cast mates and indeed her character, Charlotte Atkins. It would be fun to revisit her this time around.

She was going to miss Jack, there was no denying it. They had been dating for over a year now. He was the first proper relationship she had had in a while, having been burned in her early twenties. She didn't like all the time they spent apart however. Jack had let her down a lot recently. And she still wasn't over the fact he wouldn't be there for her birthday. But that was how it had to be, despite how much Anna hated the idea.

Anna soon began to recognise her surroundings as they travelled closer to Highclere School. The cast would be spending the next four to six weeks on location at the school, then a further ten weeks at the studios in London. This was her favourite time, however. Away from the hustle and bustle and in what seemed like the virtual wilderness. No photographers, no journalists. Heaven.

In the make up and wardrobe trailer, she spent a good fifteen minutes catching up with all the artists and costume designers. It wasn't just your co stars you built up a rapport with, it was the people who worked behind the scenes too. Anna had enjoyed learning all about their families, genuinely interested in what had happened since they had last seen each other.

Now ready and dressed to be Miss Charlotte Atkins once again, Anna decided to go back to her trailer and wait to be called. Just as she turned the corner towards her trailer, she stopped dead as she noticed John pacing the gravel outside his own trailer. He was in costume, Peter Henderson had come to life before her very eyes.

The tailored three piece navy suit he was wearing fit John very well. John looked up then and Anna met his gaze. He looked awkward, she was coming to realise she could possibly be spending a lot of their initial interactions together reassuring him. Anna began to walk towards him, John remaining frozen to the spot.

'Hi there,' Anna began, holding her hand out for John to shake. He accepted it, Anna feeling him squeeze her hand gently. 'You okay?'

'Yeah, I'm due on set with Robert in five.' He gestured towards the trailer. 'He's on the phone to his wife, just waiting for him out here. It's too hot in there.'

'It does get warm in the trailers,' Anna agreed. 'Your first scene with Robert, is it?'

'It is, apparently we're the first scene this series so you know, no pressure.'

'You'll do great,' Anna rested an hand on his upper arm.

'Come on then, Bates.' Robert announced his arrival, appearing at the trailer door. 'Let's not keep them waiting any longer.' Anna and John shared a smile, Robert really was a larger than life character. He walked down the stairs from the trailer before pulling Anna into his embrace. 'Anna, you lovely lady. How are you?'

'Very well Rob, and yourself?'

'Good good,' Robert replied before banging John on the back. 'Even better knowing we have this man on board.'

'Stop it Rob, you'll make me blush.' John replied, looking at Anna sheepishly from under his furrowed brow. 'Shall we get moving? They already know about you but I'd like them to think I'm always on time to set for the first couple of days at least.'

Anna smiled at that, John was actually quite witty at times. 'Good luck, I'll pop over and see you in a bit.'

'Make sure you do, Anna. You might learn something,' Robert winked at her, Anna smacking him in the arm as he passed her. Then she noticed John looking at her over his shoulder as he walked away. He smirked slightly, and Anna momentarily felt herself rooted to the spot on which she found herself, unable to look away. She didn't know why, but as soon as it happened it was over and John and Robert were striding away from her, being met by one of the crew and disappearing into the school building. A man in a suit had always been a weakness she had possessed, although none of her fellow male cast mates had ever caused this reaction from her. Turning on her heel and sighing, Anna continued the journey towards her trailer.

* * *

It was an hour later when Anna found herself on set with Gwen, some of their other cast mates and the crew gathered around to watch the scene between John and Robert that would be the first one in the can for the new series of _Downton Grange._ They were in the school's car park, Robert's character, the headmaster James Gallagher meeting Peter just as he arrives for his first day at work. They were on the second or third take, Anna wasn't sure.

'They look good back together, don't they?' Gwen remarked, obviously remembering the two from their days in _Camouflage._ Anna nodded, finding herself completely drawn in as the director called action. John and Robert played out the scene before them.

' _Peter, welcome to Downton Grange,'_ Robert's character began in his usual booming tone for which he had become famous. ' _Thank you for accepting the post.'_

 _'James, nice to see you again,'_ they shook hands, it so obvious in the way they acted the two of their characters had some sort of backstory _. 'And thank you, for offering me the position.'_

' _Don't be so ridiculous, the school is lucky to have you and your teaching skills.'_ Robert began to walk away towards the entrance to the school's reception _. 'Now come, and let me introduce you to your new colleagues.'_

After looking up at the school building and around his new surroundings, John began to follow before the director shouted, 'cut!' Applause erupted from those gathered, Anna joining in and laughing as Robert ran back towards John and wrapped him in his embrace. 'Excellent, much better that time around.'

There was a flurry of activity then as the crew prepared the cast for the next scene to be shot, that of John meeting his new colleagues in the school's reception. Anna liked these scenes in which the whole of the main ensemble were involved. They were required to form themselves into a line ready to greet the new teacher on the scene. Robert would bring John down the line and introduce each character to him. It was also a clever way to remind viewers whom each character was ready for the beginning of the second series. A rehearsal later and the scene was ready to be shot.

Anna was finding it more difficult to not watch John as he acted. He just oozed charisma and charm, it seemed his performance was effortless. She tried to remember Charlotte's line when John's character reached her, she didn't want to be the reason for them to have to film the whole scene over again. Especially when it seemed so far they'd be getting this one in one take.

 _'I am looking forward to working closely with you in the Maths department, David.'_ John was currently talking to Charles' character, the elder man clearly showing his characters nose is out of joint with the arrival of Peter.

 _'Just remember who was here first,'_ Charles replied crossly, offering John a wry smile. Anna steadied herself as John and Robert came to a stop before her. John locked eyes with her, Anna trying to focus on her cue from Robert. Why did she feel like this?

 _'And this is Charlotte Atkins. She teaches Biology and is a year seven form tutor, like yourself.'_ The other characters had dropped out of line at this point having already met Peter, leaving John, Anna and Robert standing together.

 _'Hello Peter, welcome to Downton,'_ Anna began, finding the confidence Charlotte has always possessed. _'It must have been daunting being made to meet everyone like that.'_

 _'A little,'_ John chuckled, looking to Robert who had the next line.

 _'What? Meet everyone in one hit, saves time if you ask me.'_ Robert moved away from them then, leaving John and Anna to finish the scene themselves.

 _'Nervous?' Anna's_ character asked John. John nodded before Anna placed a hand on his forearm. ' _Don't worry, if you need anything please just ask me. I'll look after you.'_

Their gaze remained locked on one another's for a moment, both aware of trying to make it appear that something could happen between their characters, and perhaps Anna's line having a little bit of truth in real life. She wanted John to feel welcome. Anna didn't want to admit to herself she was unable to avert her eyes partly because she found John's gaze that intense.

'And cut!' the director shouted once more, John nodding towards Anna before stepping away to look at the man in charge. 'Excellent, brilliant. The most professional cast on television.'

'Well done, first scene done,' Anna said to John, 'it only gets easier from here.'

John laughed at that. 'Having seen the upcoming scripts, I'm not sure about that but thank you for your encouraging words. I'm sure having to act the majority of them with you will make them undoubtedly easier.'

Anna felt her cheeks blush a little as John was called away. She watched him leave. It wasn't often she was left feeling like this by any man. There was something about John she couldn't quite put her finger on, especially since she had seen him in his costume this morning.

'John's great, isn't he?'

Turning her head, Anna saw Gwen standing beside her. She nodded in agreement. 'Yes, he certainly is that.'


	4. Chapter 4

To say John was glad he took on the role of Peter Henderson was an understatement. He hadn't expected to ever enjoy himself as much as he had been doing the past few weeks. The writing was superb, the setting was breathtaking and his fellow cast mates were absolutely incredible. It had all passed by in a blur, John couldn't believe they already had filmed nearly three episodes, not counting the scenes they would be filming in the studio at a later date.

It was as if he and Robert had picked up right where they had left off after finishing the final episode of _Camouflage._ They had possessed this connection between them right from the start of that show, and it seemed that hadn't faded away with the passing of time. John hadn't realised how much he had missed working with his co star.

There was also the challenge of his scenes with Charles Carson, both their characters being maths teachers meant they would be working closely together. The older man rarely needed more than one take, meaning the pressure was on John to ensure he was perfect every time. It also gave John the opportunity to hear the mountain of stories that Charles had from his decades in the business between scenes. He was an amazing man and John learnt something from him every single day.

Then there was Anna. John had always known she was talented, but to work with her in such close proximity it was clear what an amazing actress she was. It was also fun to watch the way the relationship was developing between Peter and Charlotte. There were subtle ways in the writing that would suggest they were in to one another, without the actors having to spell it out. John had always loved characters like that, trying to convey all you're character felt in body language and facial expressions. It made every day a challenge.

Not only were there characters becoming firm friends, the two actors who played them were as well. John liked to believe Anna loved to hear of his experiences working on television and in the theatre, just as much as John loved to hear Anna's opinions on everything and anything. He was coming to realise he could listen to her talk about any subject and be completely enthralled. John just loved to chat to her.

The chemistry was electric when John and Anna were on set together. He couldn't have been the only one to feel it, although he would never voice such notions to Anna. She was doing her job, being an actress and her character was falling for his character. She was a professional. He had played a man in love before, but John had never felt such a vibe with another actress before.

He felt that chemistry as he stood on set now, waiting to film a scene where Peter comes to Charlotte's rescue in the cafeteria. Anna was regaling him with a story of her own school days and the things she used to get up to. John was hanging on to her every word.

'So I'd stay close to Martin in the line for lunch, because I knew he fancied me and to try and impress me, he'd buy me my lunch.'

John was chuckling beside her. 'That's not very kind, you were using that chap for your own selfish gains.'

'Hey, a girls got to eat,' Anna said in her defence. 'I'd spent all my dinner money on the way to school on crap, cigarettes to fit in probably, how else was I going to get some lunch?'

'How long were you able to carry on that charade?'

'About a month,' Anna revealed, causing John to laugh a little heartier. 'Martin got a date with me out of it.'

'And why did he stop buying you lunch?'

'I stood him up on the date.'

'Ouch, that's harsh,' John winced. 'So who was your next victim?' Just as Anna was about to answer, the director called for quiet on set. 'Hold that thought.'

The director, Trevor, approached them. 'Right, so remember Peter is being chivalrous in this scene, and Charlotte wants to see more in his gesture. Is there more? We don't know yet.' He moved away to sit on his chair before the lighting dimmed. 'And action.'

The first line was John's, and he waited a beat before beginning for the scene around them to come to life. There were students moving around them as they approached the actress who was playing the dinner lady operating the till. Anna began to search her pockets frantically.

 _'Are you alright there, Miss Atkins?'_

Anna looked up at him. _'I seem to have left my purse in the staff room_.'

Nodding in understanding, John placed the tray he was holding on the counter before reaching into his pocket for the wallet that was there _. 'Let me get this.'_

 _'Oh no, Mr Henderson, I'll just go and get it...'_

 _'I insist.'_ He handed the dinner lady a ten pound note, all the time keeping his gaze on Anna's. ' _You never know, there might be a time when I need you to come to my aid.'_

 _'Then I hope to be of service, Mr Henderson.'_

 _'I hope so too.'_

The best part about all of this, was that John was shamelessly flirting with Anna and he could do it all in the guise of Peter Henderson. No one said anything, no one suspected he was up to anything untoward. It was the easiest thing he had ever had to do in his acting career. And going by the reaction of the director, he was actually quite good at it.

'You two are amazing together,' he was exclaiming after cutting the scene. 'Whoever put you two together is a genius. Brilliant.'

Once on their own, John looked down to see Anna shaking her head and laughing at the director's remarks. She had the most beautiful laugh. They walked off set together, comfortable in one another's company as they made their way to the catering truck. It was a hive of activity, a lot of the cast and crew having broken for lunch. After choosing what they wanted to eat, John and Anna joined a table where Thomas was holding court, Andy and Jimmy sitting with him.

'So I'm in the studio, we've just finished recording our first album and who should walk in but Elton John.'

'What, the actual Elton John?' Jimmy was amazed, 'that's incredible.'

'He gave me the best advice anyone has ever given me,' Thomas continued, placing a hand on his chest. 'Thomas, just be yourself.'

Anna and John shared an amused expression as Jimmy and Andy looked on at Thomas agog. Anna spoke next. 'Wow Thomas, what an inspirational guy Elton is.'

'Anyway, I've got to go kids.' Thomas rose to his feet, glaring at Anna as he did so, 'my agent is calling me in five. Big news apparently.'

'Hope that goes well for you, Thomas,' Jimmy called after him before turning his head to look at Anna and John who were chuckling between themselves. 'What?'

'You know half the stuff he comes out with is complete rubbish, don't you?'

Jimmy offered Anna an incredulous glance. 'What, Thomas?'

She noticed Gwen approach behind Jimmy. 'Gwen, do you remember the advice Elton John gave Thomas?'

'Oh, to be himself?' Gwen answered, sitting beside Andy. 'Unfortunately Elton didn't back up his story when we met him at that party, did he?'

A snort of laughter left Anna at the memory before she mimicked Thomas. 'But Elton, you're my hero.'

Just then, Anna's phone began to ring as Jimmy and Andy left the table. She looked at the screen, John noticing himself that it was Jack calling. He quickly shifted his gaze from her phone as Anna stood up.

'Won't be a sec.'

He watched her leave before turning his attentions to Gwen who was looking at him. 'You okay?'

'Have you remembered about Anna's party? I spoke to you about it just after the read through.'

John furrowed his brow. 'I think so.' He did.

'Well it's tomorrow night,' Gwen began to explain. 'I've rented out a restaurant near by. There will be cars to take people and bring them

back after filming tomorrow.'

'Sounds good,' John replied, beginning to cut the chicken on his plate.

'Great, see you there.'

Gwen moved away then, John putting the chicken he had cut in his mouth and slowly chewing as he watched her walk away. Looking to his left, he saw Anna chatting on her phone. She was laughing. John felt a pang of something or other, deep down within himself. Jealousy perhaps? He suddenly didn't feel very hungry anymore. Pushing his plate away he sat back in his chair before folding his arms. Why did this have to happen? Why did he have to be falling for Anna?

* * *

The venue Gwen had picked for Anna's birthday party was stunning. John suspected most places around this part of the world could be described as such, however. All of the cast were there, this time John finding himself in the company of Phyllis Baxter. She was one of those types of actresses who had turned her hand to anything in the acting world, she was that talented. And she was a lovely woman to boot. John could definitely seem himself counting her as a friend when filming was over.

Once dinner was finished, the restaurant had almost turned into a nightclub. Gwen had gone to so much trouble, hiring a DJ so Anna and her friends could dance the night away. This was most certainly where John kept himself out of the limelight, choosing a table in the corner to sit. He had always been happy in his own company, although he knew it was often unhealthy to be left alone with his thoughts.

Anna was the life and soul of the party. John was quickly coming to realise she was the life and soul of any situation in which she was involved. He couldn't keep his eyes from her. This was getting dangerous. He was glad when Robert decided to join him with the night wearing on. His co star had tried his best to keep up with their younger colleagues but John could tell he was flagging.

'That Thomas Barrow knows how to move.'

'Well, he was in a boyband,' John pointed out. 'And is a trained dancer.'

'Cheat,' Robert panted, head in his hands as he tried to catch his breath. John chuckled at this. Robert looked up then, looking around the table where John was sitting. 'You sitting on your own?'

John shrugged. 'I'm happy enough.'

'You're a puzzle, Bates.'

He smiled. 'You have no idea.'

'Anyway,' Robert tapped him on the knee, 'how are you finding your time on _Downton Grange_? Is all you dreamt of and more?'

Nodding, John looked out over the dance floor before answering. 'I would be lying if I didn't say I was having a good time.'

'The producers love you, John,' Robert revealed, sitting back in his chair to meet John's gaze. 'They're very happy to have you on board and have a great feeling about this years show, even this early on.'

'I'm glad.'

'Come on, Rob.' Both men lifted their heads to see Jimmy, 'and you John. We haven't worn you out already, surely?'

Jimmy turned to move back towards the dance floor, Robert rising to his feet to follow. He turned back to look at John. 'Come on then, Bates. Let's be having you.'

'No way,' John lifted his hands in his defence. 'I don't dance.'

Thankfully, Robert didn't stay too long to plead his case leaving John alone once again. Andy stopped beside him, offering John a beer. He gratefully accepted it, clinking his glass bottle against Andy's before the younger man moved back onto the dance floor. John lifted the bottle to his lips, taking a sip. Channelling his gaze ahead of him, John was surprised to see Anna walking his way. He met her eye and rested his bottle on his thigh as he sat up straighter.

'Hello,' she said as she took the seat next to him. 'You not going to dance?'

'I never dance,' John shook his head. 'Or at least not until I am paralytic and I am no where near that state at the moment.'

'Well, as long as you are having a good time anyway.'

John thought over how he had spent most of the evening, watching Anna moving on the dance floor. 'I have, but the main thing is you are enjoying yourself. It is your birthday, after all.'

'Well, it's actually not my birthday until the weekend, but I'm going back up to Yorkshire for that.'

'That should be nice, I'm spending the time off we've been afforded in meetings with my agent.' Anna nodded in understanding, they weren't the most fun of times. They fell silent for a second then, John wondering whether to ask his next question or not. The devil on his shoulder won out. 'You seeing Jack in your time off?'

Anna began to shake her head. 'No. The band are in America for three months.'

'I'm sorry to hear that.' He wasn't. Not that it mattered what he thought. 'Remind me what band he's in?'

'Green Star. He's the lead singer.'

'Lead singer? I'd have had you down as more of a drummer kind of girl.'

John was thankful to see her turning her head to smile at him before her expression turned a shade more serious. She looked down at his drink where it rested on his leg. 'Maybe I would have been better off with no one.'

'I'm surprised he's not here.'

'I'm not.' She suddenly looked really upset and John wanted the ground to swallow him up. It was none of his business why Anna's boyfriend wasn't here and he shouldn't have asked about it. Mostly however, he was angry that Jack hadn't made the effort to be here for Anna. She deserved more.

'I'm sorry,' John began, 'I didn't mean to...'

'Mean to what? Point out how selfish it is my own boyfriend isn't at my birthday party? It's fine, it's not your fault.'

A few moments passed by before he decided to change the subject. 'So Miss Smith, would you care to tell me where you learnt to dance like that? Giving the trained Mr Barrow a run for his money, so you were.'

Her mood brightened in an instant. 'My mother was a dancer.'

'Was she really?' John sat back, his attention completely and utterly held by the beautiful woman on his right. She was again, telling one of her animated tales about her past. And John was transfixed.

* * *

The classroom in the show which belonged to Peter Henderson had become like a second home for John. Many of his scenes in here had been with the talented youngsters of the cast, playing the students whom Peter taught. He'd also filmed a few scenes in here with Charles, who John was delighted to realise was becoming a good friend. There was nothing big headed about him, although no one would blame him if there was considering how much he had achieved in his career.

But today, he would be filming a scene in here with Anna. And not just any scene. The scene which they had performed at his audition. There, they had been in the staff room, but the scene was actually meant to be taking place in Mr Henderson's classroom. The scene preceding this one had not yet been filmed, a scene in which Thomas's character, Mr Adam Firth told Peter he had discovered about his past and why he had to move to _Downton Grange_.

They have a heated exchange in the staff room, that particular set not here at the school but back at the studios in London. Mr Firth says something to Charlotte, causing Peter to leave the room abruptly. Miss Atkins comes to the classroom to make sure Mr Henderson is alright and for answers, and so the scene plays out. John was hoping they could find the same tone as they had done at his audition. Now they had become more acquainted with one another, perhaps the tension would be even more palpable.

John was sitting at the desk waiting for Anna to arrive on set. He was thumbing through a maths text book, trying to make sense of some of the equations whilst the crew were working around him. It was a good thing actually being good at maths wasn't required for this role. Anna entered the room to rescue him from the conundrum he was currently trying to get his head around. She looked amazing in her costumes, professional in a trouser suit and her hair up and off her shoulders.

'Anna, excellent,' the director approached the two actors, Evelyn was present this time as well. 'Evelyn says you knocked this scene out of the park back in London. So I want you to do exactly the same thing here. We'll just sort out the lighting then we'll have a quick rehearsal...'

'Would you mind if we didn't rehearse it,' Anna interrupted, looking at John. 'I think you'd agree it would be difficult to recreate that tension again once, let alone twice.'

'I think we'll be alright without,' John smiled. 'If Anna thinks we will be.'

The director looked at Evelyn who was smirking, nodding in agreement with the actors. The director accepted their request and moved back towards his crew leaving John and Anna alone on the set. A chair had been placed beside his desk, Anna was to sit there next to John but she moved to her starting position, just outside the door. No one spoke, letting both actors get in the zone, so to speak. Within a few seconds, the director had called action. And they began.

 _'So, are you going to tell me what that was all about?'_ Anna started, entering the classroom and coming to a stop at the bottom of the room, opposite John. She crossed her arms. John looked up from his textbook, not saying anything but meeting Anna's gaze. She continued. _'I know we don't know each other that well yet, but I think I can safely say we are friends. Talk to me.'_

 _'No Charlotte,'_ he shook his head, his voice shaking slightly. _'I can't.'_

Anna closed the gap between them then, moving to sit on the vacant chair beside the desk. The look in her eye made John swallow hard. She was fully in character and he knew he would have to be at his best to keep on par with her.

' _You're hiding something, and in my experience nothing good ever comes out of having secrets.'_

Both actors let a beat pass them by just by staring at one another. The way she looked at him, John felt like he was drowning in her eyes. _It's only acting_ , he had to keep reminding himself. But it felt like so much more. It felt real. She was so good.

' _I can't tell you what Mr Firth meant when he spoke to you earlier, Charlotte. It would change your opinion of me, and I don't think I could stand that.'_

 _'You can trust me, Peter.'_

 _'I do trust you.'_

Anna reached for his hand again, just like she had during the audition. John stared where her fingers wrapped between his. His skin burned at her touch, he realised, before he squeezed her hand gently.

 _'Well then?'_

He found himself swallowing hard again before lifting his head to meet Anna's eye. He searched his memory for the next line, closing his eyes as he tried to formulate it in his mind. ' _I made a mistake, a stupid mistake. One that nearly cost me my job. One that meant I had to change my whole life and move here. I feel ashamed now but in the moment it felt right.'_

 _'Peter, please. Tell me.'_

He opened his eyes once more, staring straight back at Anna as he spoke the next words. Was there a touch of reality in the way he said them? John hoped no one noticed if there was. _'I felt an attraction towards completely the wrong person. An attraction I acted upon when I knew I shouldn't have.'_

 _'Who?'_ Anna whispered, taking his free hand in her other one and massaging the meat of John's palm with her thumb. This was almost too much.

 _'A sixth form student.'_ John revealed, looking down at the table. He waited a moment, knowing that was a point in the story the viewers who would eventually watch this had been waiting to reach. It wasn't hard to find inspiration to say the next line. ' _The way she made me feel when I was with her, the man she made me. I was powerless.'_

John was finding he couldn't stop looking at their hands. They just seemed to fit, seemed made for the other. He had to stop this. He closed his eyes once more as Anna uttered her line. _'Attraction is something we can't control, something we can't force. You either feel it or you don't.'_

He could feel her eyes upon him, John exhaling deeply as he lifted his head, looking at her. She was incredible. **'** _The truth is, I had never felt anything like it. Well, up until that point at least.'_

 _'Peter, what are you saying?'_

 _'Isn't it obvious?'_

The stage direction says that the two actors lean in for a kiss at this point. John had memorised those particular words earlier on in the day, when reading through his script. Anna moved towards him first, their eyes locked before she slowly blinked her eyes shut. John followed her lead, he could feel her breath fluttering upon his face. It felt heavenly. The tip of his nose gently nudged the skin of Anna's cheek. But then he was reminded all too abruptly about what the stage direction then said next.

A knock at the door caused them to fly apart, Anna rising to her feet almost immediately. It was a student appearing at the door _. 'Sir, I wanted to ask you about tonight's homework.'_

John kept his eyes on Anna, she smoothing out her skirt before leaving the room. John watched her go. Being that close to her, even in this guise, set his heart beating faster than it had done in years. He looked down to the actor playing the student before the shrill of 'cut' ended the moment.

She walked back in, tapping the young actor by the door on the shoulder before looking to John and smiling. He managed a small smirk in reciprocation before the director appeared on set.

'Marvellous, but I expected nothing less from you two. Amazing.'

'Yes, well done,' John offered Anna with a nod of the head.

'And you,' Anna gently stroked his arm. They held one another's gaze before Anna was being ushered off set, the crew keen to get another couple of scenes filmed before the end of today. She looked back over her shoulder at him, offering him a little wave as well.

This wasn't good. John was well and truly done for.

* * *

As was normal, the catering truck was heaving when John reached it for something to eat. Thinking he was done for the day, a member of the crew had told him he would be needed for some re-shoots, one of the camera's in his scenes with Robert had malfunctioned. Grabbing a sandwich from the fridge, he scanned across those gathered and saw Anna, Gwen, Robert and Tom sitting together at a table towards the back.

He walked towards them, opening his sandwich as he did so and taking a bite from one of the slices. Robert noticed him first, lifting a hand in acknowledgement and moving up on the bench he was sitting on. John duly obliged, sitting down beside his old friend.

'How has your day been, Bates?' Robert asked him, 'as delighted to hear about the faulty camera as we were?'

'Yeah, brilliant,' John rolled his eyes before searching for Anna. 'Thankfully our scene wasn't affected.'

'Yes,' Anna agreed, 'it would have been disappointing to have lost that one.'

'Rob, Tom, Gwen, sorry to interrupt.' A runner was standing at the top of their table, clipboard in hand. 'Trevor wants to redo your scene in the car park before we lose the light.'

All three trudged to their feet, Robert pushing his polystyrene tray of chips towards John. 'Finish those, Bates.'

'Cheers mate,' John replied, putting a chip in his mouth as Gwen, Tom and Robert followed the crew member out of the truck. He turned his attentions to Anna, she looking at him with her arms folded on the table. He couldn't resist the next words that left him. 'Alone at last.' Looking away, she stole a chip from him. John wondered if it was to avert attention from the faint crimson blush that had spread across her face. 'Help yourself, why don't you?'

'Have you read the script for when we come back in a couple of weeks?'

Read it? John had it memorised already. 'Yep.'

'And how do you feel about it? Our first kissing scene?'

He began to chew a little slower, looking at her hand as she selected another chip. 'It's part of the job, I suppose. Doesn't too well to overthink these things. But, I suppose I should warn you I haven't actually done a kissing scene in years.'

Her face brightened at his admission. 'Don't worry, I promise I'll be gentle.'

She took another chip before standing up, offering him a smile before beginning to make her way back on to set. He watched her go. John could swear there was extra vigour in the sway of her hips. Was it for him? He shook that notion out of his mind, it wouldn't lead anywhere productive. Perhaps a break away for a week or so was what he needed.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna sat on the patio of her parents back garden, enjoying the rays of the early summer sun and the gentle breeze. Truth was she was trying to recover after the events of last night, her Mum and Dad's local holding a birthday get together for Anna on her return home. All of her family's friends and people she had known all her life were there, it had been nice to catch up with them all.

However, when her brother, Luke brought out a bottle of Sambuca and two shot glasses, Anna knew she was in trouble. She had never let her baby brother drink her under the table, and she wasn't about to start last night. Today, a civilised birthday roast dinner was planned, Anna's maternal grandparents Nigel and Elizabeth were due to come over, and she was praying the pain killers she had taken that morning would soon start to kick in.

The next script due to be filmed lay on the table beside her, Anna possessing the most sincere intentions to read it however the drumming in her head had other ideas. _If Gwen could see me now_. Her co star and friend would probably be dragging her out to a beer garden on a beautiful afternoon like this. Hair of the dog and all that.

Just then, in the silence of the garden the ring of her phone sounded louder than it usually did. Anna winced. She moved her hand to the table where her phone rested, lifting it and looking at who was calling. It was Jack and he wanted to FaceTime. Struggling to an upright position, she ran a hand through her hair before accepting the call.

'Did you have to FaceTime? I'm hanging.'

'Hello Baby,' Jack replied cheerfully, 'and yes, I did have to FaceTime. It is your birthday after all. Many happy returns, my angel.'

'Yay, turning a year older. Excellent.'

'Come on, Baby. Thirty four isn't that old.'

'Easy to say when you're only twenty seven,' Anna sighed, hating to remind herself that Jack was indeed her toy boy.

'How were the celebrations last night?'

She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. 'Messy. Luke introduced Sambuca and shot glasses into proceedings and you know me, I'm never one to shirk from a challenge.'

'Oh dear, I bet you showed him what was what.'

'Something like that.' Anna wrapped an arm around her stomach.

'Look Baby, there was a reason I called.'

'Apart from wanting to wish me a happy birthday?' Anna wasn't sure she was going to like what she heard next. 'Don't tell me, you're having to stay away for longer?'

'No, not this time. Your rock star boyfriend has been offered the chance to turn his hand to acting.'

Anna stared blankly at the screen. 'You? Acting?'

'Don't sound too surprised...'

'No, no I'm not but I thought all you believed I did was play dress up for a living.'

'Sure, acting is not as difficult as playing music...' _Thanks a lot mate_ , Anna thought, inwardly cursing him, 'but I've been offered the lead role in a musical play kind of thing. About an orphaned kid who follows his dream of stardom. I'll be playing the kid when he's older, obviously.'

'Obviously.' Anna wasn't sure how she felt about Jack entering into her world. Acting was just for her like his music was for him. 'Where will this play be?'

'In the West End, a twelve week run starting from September with the possibility of an extension if it goes well. So, what do you think? I wanted to ask you before I accepted.'

What did she think? Anna wasn't sure what to think. She was sure Jack would be brilliant at whatever he turned his hand to, he always had been. 'I think it's going to be nice to know you'll be in one place, nearby, for an extended period of time.'

'The other lads think I'd be a fool to turn it down.'

'Who else is going to be in it?'

'I don't know,' Jack answered, Anna lifting her eyebrows in surprise. 'But the producer promises it will be big names.'

'I'm sure it will be a success. Anything you're involved in usually is.'

'Thank you, Baby,' Jack cooed, before Anna could hear someone calling him in the background. 'Look, I've got to go but I'll call you again in a couple of days. I love you, Anna.'

'Love you too,' Anna replied before the screen went blank.

She exhaled a heavy breath as she placed her phone back down on the table. If Jack took this role, that would be another three months where she would hardly see him. In half a year, she would have only seen him a handful of times. Anna loved him, she loved him deeply and more than she had ever loved anyone but was that enough for their relationship to survive?

'Hello Poppet, there you are.'

Anna smiled, looking over her shoulder to see her father, Edward walking towards her in her peripheral vision. He still called her Poppet, even though she had now reached the grand old age of thirty four. He sat beside her, placing his obviously freshly poured beer on the table beside her phone. Anna winced, it was still a little bit too soon for the smell of alcohol.

'I am never going to drink again as long as I live,' she groaned, leaning back in her chair once more and squeezing her eyes shut.

'Yes but you said that at Christmas,' Edward took a sip of his drink before continuing, 'but I saw you knocking them back at New Year.' Anna heard him chuckle as a rather unladylike groan escaped her. 'You'll have to snap out of this before your grandparents arrive.'

'How long have I got?'

'Darling, Nan and Pops are here.'

Edward found it highly amusing as Anna slumped her arm across her face, her mother, Pippa's announcement that her grandparents had arrived most unwelcome. 'Come on, Poppet. The sooner it's over, the sooner you can escape to your room and sleep this off.'

Dinner actually proved to be a wonderful way to bring Anna out of her stupor. As always, Anna loved to hear about how her grandparents lives were going and what they had been up to. Her life may have seemed exciting to those on the outside, and it was, Anna loved her life, but it was still refreshing to remember she was just a normal girl from Yorkshire.

'So, how is filming of your show going?' Elizabeth asked, the conversation having not yet been turned to Anna's professional life. 'I have great pride in telling the girls at bingo it had the highest ratings last year.'

'It's going well, Nan. Really well.' Anna thought about work for a moment. 'I'm loving it, to be honest but it's nice to come home.'

'Here mum, you'll never guess who her new love interest is in the show,' Pippa placed a hand on her mother's wrist. 'Do you remember that army drama, in the late nineties, with that Robert Crawley.'

'They're putting your character together with Mr Gallagher?' Elizabeth grimaced, looking at Anna. 'Ooh no, they aren't suited at all.'

'No no, the guy who used to be in the army show with Robert,' Pippa continued, flailing a hand as she tried to remember his name, 'Bates. You know, something Bates.'

'John Bates,' Anna filled in the blanks. 'He's joined the cast.'

'Ooh, I like him,' Elizabeth smiled, turning her attentions to her granddaughter once again. 'You lucky girl, having him as your on screen boyfriend.'

'Isn't she,' Pippa agreed, Edward and Nigel sharing a roll of the eyes as the elder women lusted over Anna's fictional love interest.

'He's not my on screen boyfriend yet,' Anna was quick to point out.

'So, what's he like to work with?' Elizabeth questioned her granddaughter.

Anna shrugged. She hadn't thought about John for a few days. Not to talk about anyway. The truth was, the main reason she was looking forward to going back to work was because she would be able to work with him again. Acting on _Downton Grange_ had an added spark now John was a member of the cast.

'He's nice, an excellent actor. Tells great stories _.' Smiles at me in such a way that makes me feel like the only woman in the room._ 'Lovely, lovely guy.'

The conversation changed soon after that, to Nigel explaining about his adventures with the dog that lived next door to himself and Elizabeth. Anna tried to keep pace with the conversation, laugh in the right places but now the seed of John had been sown in her mind, she couldn't get rid of it.

She felt so confused, she didn't feel able to categorise her feelings for him. She didn't know how. They were playing two characters who were falling for one another, but Anna was struggling to differentiate how she felt for John, and how Charlotte felt for Peter. This had never happened between herself and a co-star before. John was sweet, he listened to her and when he did, it made her feel like she was the only thing that mattered. But she was in love with Jack, she couldn't deny that.

At least, she thought she was.

* * *

John squeezed one hand in the other, stretching his legs out in front of him. He hated this waiting room, in the office of his agent. Thankfully, the receptionist was on a call, so he needn't make small talk with her. Richard was in a meeting with another client, someone younger and more marketable, John supposed. However his last visit here was the catalyst for him being offered the role in _Downton Grange_. It wasn't all bad.

He would be returning to the set of _Downton Grange_ in a couple of days. John was looking forward to it, it was such a professional production and he was very proud to be a part of it. However, if he was honest to himself, part of the anticipation of resuming his role of Peter was that he would be seeing Anna again. Working with her was an entirely different experience than he had ever known on any other show. It was exciting, the prospect of what they could create together. She brought out the best in him, like no one else ever had.

His thoughts were lost when the door to Richard's office opened, someone John vaguely recognised walking out, waving at the receptionist as he left but not giving John a second glance. Obviously another one of this new wave of young actors who believed in their own hype.

'John,' Richard exclaimed, approaching him with his hand outstretched. 'So lovely to see you.'

'Hi Richard,' John replied sceptically, wrapping his hand around Richard's and shaking it. He followed the man into his office, looking to the photograph of himself and Robert on the wall like he always did. He smirked slightly, before sitting opposite Richard at his desk.

'So, how is the new show going?'

'Very well, thank you,' John shifted in his chair as he got comfortable.

'Excellent news. So you will finish filming late July.'

John nodded, 'I believe so.'

'Great, because have I got the role for you.' Richard leant forward on his elbows, grasping his hands together. John had to admit he was intrigued, the last time Richard said that he had got him the audition for _Downton Grange_. 'A musical.'

He didn't know whether to be grateful or laugh out loud. A snort of derisive laughter left him. 'A musical? Me? You know I can hardly sing a note.'

'Don't be so modest, John,' Richard replied, 'you can hold a tune. Your karaoke scene in _Camouflage_ shows that.'

It was true, his scene at a party in the show singing with a number of cast mates had been well received by critics and fans, although John had never taken the praise to mean he should throw away his acting career and begin a singing one.

'Yes, but that was one scene in one show. Apart from that I have never sung in public again, let alone live every night in front of a live audience.' That was an entirely different proposition. 'I don't know, Richard.'

'You haven't even heard what it's all about yet,' Richard continued in spite of John's reservations. 'A boy is orphaned, yet follows his father's dreams of being a professional musician. The dream he could not fulfil, his son does. Isn't that dramatic?'

'I suppose,' John shurgged. 'And what part would I play? The Dad whom he loses?'

'No, you play the orphaned kid's foster dad and manager.'

John looked to the picture of himself and Robert again as he considered Richard's proposition. 'And who would play this kid?'

'They haven't finalised that yet. The man they've asked is still thinking about it, but I am reliably informed he is a talented musician who has recently had a top three album in the charts and whose career is going from strength to strength.' Richard sat back in his chair. 'I know it's a big departure from what you're used to, but I think you'd be foolish to turn it down, John.'

'But I don't sing,' John reiterated.

Richard cocked his head and smirked. 'Doesn't mean you can't. There will be a singing teacher present every day, you can do this.'

'When do they need to know by?'

'Rehearsals start in August,' Richard explained, 'so I was hoping for a decision today.'

Pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, John closed his eyes. It was a huge change from what he was used to, but his new job had reminded him how much he had always relished a new challenge. This was exactly the kind of role John had chided Richard about for only securing them for his younger clients.

'Okay, I'll do it.'

* * *

Today's filming had been extremely slow going. They were filming the wedding of two of the show's principal characters. Rachel Hart, played by Daisy Robinson and the character that belonged to Andy Parker, Alex Walker. There was a lot of hanging around, the majority of the cast just required to sit in the congregation and watch the goings on of the couple getting married. The crew had secured the use of a beautiful church that was local to the school, the reception being filmed in a purpose built marquee that had been erected on the school's field.

Robert had tried to keep everyone occupied making up silly games they could play, but the truth was John's thoughts were mainly on the kiss he and Anna would be filming that evening. In the show, after Charlotte and Peter's almost kiss, the romantic tension between them had been building. Peter felt it was too soon to get into another relationship particularly considering the reasons for him arriving at _Downton,_ yet the pull he felt towards Charlotte couldn't be denied and it came to a head at Alex and Rachel's reception.

The episode was due to pass without much event, the big moment being Peter and Charlotte finally sharing a kiss. This scene occurred in the fifth episode of the series, their relationship building since the very first episode. Another break in filming had John sitting alone in the marquee as the crew organised around him, thinking about the fact he would be kissing Anna this evening.

She seemed pretty laid back about it, on screen romance and kisses were not an entirely foreign prospect to her. However, John hadn't done anything like this in years. Added to this were the ever growing feelings he held for Anna. They made everything inherently more complicated. John needed to be professional, and not let them affect him. Easier said than done.

'Penny for them, Bates.'

Robert sat next to him, John smiling as he felt him nudge him gently in the ribs with his elbow. 'Oh, it's nothing really.'

'Is this about your scene with Anna?'

'Possibly.'

'Plenty of mints, that's the trick to an on screen kiss,' Robert advised him, John turning his head to look at him. 'Everyone finds them awkward. Just present yourself well, do what you got to do then get the hell out of there.'

'You make it sound so routine.'

'Well it is, it's part of your job. Like a doctor popping a boil or a cleaner shoving bleach down a toilet. It has to be done.'

'Thanks for the advice.'

Robert patted him on the back. 'Any time.'

The time soon came for the shooting of the scene to take place. It was late now, around half past nine in the evening and the principal characters had been on set for well over twelve hours. However, John would never complain. He could be in a proper job working long hours, here he was doing something he loved. It could be a lot worse.

Anna had looked amazing today, playing one of the bridesmaids as she was. She was wearing a knee length red dress with laced sleeves and silver heels. It made a change from her professional looking trouser suits, although John appreciated her no matter her costume. Their direction today had simply been to make eye contact whenever they could, slight smiles towards each other, the crew would make sure these little things were captured.

John had had one scene with Thomas's character about the secret he had brought to _Downton Grange_ with him. It was coming to light that Adam, Thomas's character had been holding a torch for Charlotte, and he had been jealous of her blossoming relationship with Peter. It was another challenging dimension to that of playing Peter, and John was loving it. Anna had had a few scenes with Gwen's character, and of course Daisy's being her bridesmaid but they had had nothing directly with one another. Until now.

The scene would begin with Anna joining him at his table, watching as the final stragglers at the reception remained on the dance floor. The newly weds had left the party and the venue was being tidied around them. It was difficult to imagine in these scenes, as the music was very quiet and usually dubbed over in the final edit, so the characters dialogue could be heard. A lot of them time, the actors were dancing to nothing which could prove awkward and hilarious in equal measure.

They has rehearsed their lines, but not the kiss, both agreeing from past experience the final take was usually better if it was spontaneous. It was the last scene of filming today, so the sooner they got it right, the sooner everybody could go home. The director called action, and finally the moment was here.

' _I never had you down as the sort of man to enjoy weddings_.' Anna began the scene, taking her seat beside him.

 _'I'm a brooder, and what better place to brood but at a wedding.'_ They looked at each other then, a beat of silence passing by before Anna carried on.

 _'Alex and Rachel were so happy today, so in love. I hope to find that one day.'_

' _There's nothing like it,'_ John's character agreed, again holding Anna's gaze. He swallowed hard. She was looking at him again, really looking. His sub conscious took over _. 'Sharing that kind of connection with somebody.'_

Her lips upturned into a weak smile as they both let their facial expressions do the talking for them. _'What I was wondering Mr Henderson, was whether you fancied a dance.'_

He looked out over the dance floor. Amongst a sea of extras, Robert's character was dancing with that of Phyllis's and Gwen and Tom were attempting a jive of some sorts, their characters not being in a relationship and seemingly mocking the situation. He was remembering the direction they had been given earlier. The song that would be playing would be a slow one. He nodded at Anna. She rose to her feet and John followed her to the edge of the dance floor.

Forgetting about this part before the kiss, actually holding Anna in his arms John let his instinct take over. He placed a shaking hand on her hip, hers coming to rest on his shoulder. Their free hands came to be entwined with one another's and John began to slowly move them in time to the music that they couldn't actually hear, although with Anna finally in his arms it felt like a symphony was playing around them. It felt so right. Amazing. He had to focus on the task in hand however, despite how hard that was proving to be as Anna placed her head on his shoulder.

 _'You looked beautiful today,'_ John whispered as Peter, although he could have been speaking in real life. The two seemed to merge into one. ' _Perfect.'_

Anna lifted her head then, her eyes focused on his. He bent his knees a little so he could rest his forehead against hers. She made the move first, slowly edging her lips closer to his. Both their eyes were closed as Anna suddenly stopped moving towards him. John could feel her warm breath upon his face. He moved his head just so, their lips barely a millimetre apart. Both his arms were around her waist now, she had hers wrapped around his shoulders. Their bodies were aligned just so, it felt amazing.

And then, he felt it. The soft press of her lips against his. Every nerve ending John possessed was alive, a shiver careened down his spine. She pressed harder until he found it within himself to respond, their lips moving against the other as if they had done this a million times before. The cameras may as well not have been there when John felt the unmistakable sweep of Anna's tongue along his bottom lip. He had been afraid to take it further, not wanting to offend Anna but if that was what she wanted and was comfortable with, he wouldn't stand in the way.

Their tongues met briefly, although John knew in that moment he would never forget that feeling for as long as he lived. He pushed his lips against Anna's one more time before the director was bringing proceedings to an end with his shrill of the word, cut. They finished the kiss with a slight brush of the lips before pulling away, the applause of the crew meaning that they had got it in one take.

John didn't know where to look. Anna was staring down at the floor, but what he had neglected to realise was his hand was still on her hip. He moved it abruptly, not wanting her to feel awkward.

'You guys are amazing.' Trevor praised them, 'lovely stuff. Well done.' He looked around the crew. 'And that's a wrap for today. Lets get cleared up around here and go to bed.'

They were left alone then, Anna finally looking at him and releasing a small, breathy laugh. 'I hope that was okay.'

Was she kidding? 'Absolutely, I had no idea what I was doing so I followed your lead,' John flailed his hands as he spoke, 'it was fine. Nice in fact, if such things can be.'

'Our first on screen kiss,' Anna squeezed his hand. 'And going by the scripts, the first of many more.'

Was she trying to kill him? John wasn't sure but the glint in her eye made him question her intentions. He grinned. 'So it would seem.'


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Thank you for your kind reviews, I am glad there are some loyal readers following this story. Also, thank you if you have favourited or followed too.**

 **Disclaimer-** Nothing belongs to me.

* * *

The move to the studios had come about in what seemed like no time at all. The filming at Highclere School was complete, and John could honestly say he had never been prouder of his work. The production value was so high, it was almost like working on a movie. However, moving back to the studios meant the majority of the cast could come into work from home every day, most of them possessing property in London.

In the show, Peter and Charlotte's characters growing closer had brought along it's own drama. It materialised that the sixth former with whom Peter had had a relationship with, turns up at _Downton Grange_ with his baby. John had loved reading those scenes, something to really get his teeth into.

The young actress playing his ex, Ivy Stuart, was little known to John but had apparently made her name in a drama series that was shown on satellite television. Anna knew who she was and liked her, so that was good enough for John. He had only filmed a short scene at the school with Ivy so far, most of their scenes would be at John's flat whose interior was at the London Studio.

Being back in London had also meant John had been able to meet with the producers of the play to which he had been offered a role. He had missed the theatre, John would be the first to admit that. Scheduling meant it would clash with the early promotion of _Downton Grange_ , but that was something they could work around. John tentatively committed to the project, subject to who his co-stars would be.

Half way through shooting as they were, John was now very comfortable in the filming environment, having made friends with cast and crew alike. He was sat on the set that was the school's staff room, sharing a conversation with Robert about upcoming scenes that were due to be shot. Having a girlfriend in the show meant there were on occasion, some awkward scenes to be dealt with. What made it worse was how John felt for his on screen love, something he hadn't yet shared with anyone else.

'You get to lay half naked in a bed with a beautiful woman. I don't see the down side.' Robert was saying in between sips of a cup of tea.

'A beautiful woman who isn't my girlfriend, whilst being watched by a room of mostly men,' John explained.

'So? You said when you filmed your kissing scenes it was like they weren't even there.'

'But I'll be half naked this time.' John patted his stomach. 'The years have not been kind to me.'

Robert rolled his eyes. 'There'll be a duvet.'

'Where will there be a duvet?'

Both men looked up to see Anna approach them, script under her arm. John glared at Robert, shaking his head. 'Nowhere.' Robert rose to his feet, giving Anna a kiss on the cheek. 'How are you, Anna?'

'Alright, thanks,' Anna replied, looking at the both of them with a sceptical eye. 'Nice to see you again, John.'

John smiled, meeting Anna's gaze. 'And you. How have you been keeping?'

'Good, I met up with a few girlfriends from theatre school last night, so that was fun.'

'Messy?' John asked, the smile still etched on his face.

'The day before work, I'm insulted Mr Bates,' Anna pressed a hand to her chest in mock annoyance. 'I am nothing if not a professional. A bottle of wine with dinner and nothing else.'

'Hmm, I believe you,' John growled, 'thousands wouldn't.'

'Are you saying I'm a lush?'

'No, no,' John backtracked, 'I am simply remarking how a woman like you who enjoys her girls nights out, and thoroughly deserves them I might add, also enjoys letting her hair down a little.'

'Well, let me save you your embarrassment, it wasn't a little,' Anna placed a hand on John's wrist, in that way that she had done a handful of times before. John's eyes were immediately drawn to where her hand lay. 'I'm just hoping I can get through today without anyone noticing.'

'Well, you've managed up until now,' Robert was quick to remark, stifling a snigger. 'Two series in and how many days have you come in on the back of a hangover? You and Gwen in fact.'

'Robert, you could take a leaf out of your old friends book and at least try to be a little bit polite.' Anna looked at her watch then, sighing. 'Anyway, I should be able to fit in one more visit to the bathroom before we start.'

As she walked away, John watched her disappear from view before looking back at Robert, who had been watching him with a confused expression. 'What?'

'You two get on well.'

John shrugged. 'Yeah. I get on with most of the cast here.'

'No, But I mean you really get on,' Robert continued, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. He narrowed his gaze on John.

'I like Anna, who wouldn't? She's an amazing actress and a wonderful person.'

Before Robert could question any further, the director was calling for quiet on set. John sat back in his seat, his only job in these scene was to sit in the background whilst Tom and Phyllis's characters shared a scene. Was it really that obvious he felt something for Anna? They had just been talking, hadn't they?

* * *

Anna crossed her arms across her body as she paced the set that was the master bedroom in Peter's flat. Members of the crew worked around her as she waited for John to arrive, ready to film Peter and Charlotte's first bedroom scene. It wasn't new to Anna, she had filmed this kind of thing before, but it felt different to be doing this with John, with an actor of his stature.

This scene was taking place the morning after the night before, after their first kiss at the wedding reception. They had shared a handful of other kisses since that one, the sequence in which scenes were filmed dictated that but this was the first time they would be lying together.

It was chilly on set, the dressing gown she was wearing doing little to keep her warm. Such was the nature of the scene, Anna only had a strapless bra and matching underwear on underneath. She stroked her arms, meeting the eye of one of the cameramen and smiling. It was then that John appeared, he too wearing a dressing gown and little else going by his bare feet and the chest hair visible from the top of his gown.

'Alright?' He asked her tentatively, tapping the rolled up script in his hand against his other palm.

'Yeah.'

They stared at one another until the director called for places and this was it. Anna felt one of the crew members approach, offering their assistance with her robe. She tried not to watch as someone did the same for John. He was bulky, she noticed as he turned his back to her. His shoulders were broad, she realised somewhere in the recesses of her mind that she liked that. As he scrambled under the covers, it was hard not to notice the generous amount of hair that covered his chest. _A real man_ she wondered to herself.

He continued to speak to a member of the crew as Anna moved to join him under the covers. They both sat up, Anna hugging her knees as they did so. Waiting for direction from the man in charge, she chanced a glance at her co star. He was running a hand through his hair, ruffling it a little she supposed to make it seem like he had just woken up after a night asleep. For the briefest of moments she wondered what it would be like to twist her fingers in the hair at his temples before the voice of their director interrupted her thoughts. Probably for the best.

'Right, so it's obvious you have just spent the night together. It needs to be obvious how in to each other you are. So, for the dialogue before the kiss, I thought if we have Anna resting her head on your chest, John?'

'If that's okay with Anna,' John asked her, she smiling in response. She nodded.

'Great, then after the kiss we need to allude to you continuing where you left off, so to speak. So Anna, if you move on top of John, then we'll pan away and cut.'

'Yep, fine,' Anna answered nonchalantly with a shrug, feeling John's gaze upon her.

'Okay, so if you'd like to sort yourselves out and let us know when you're comfortable.

'Are you sure?' John asked her again as he moved to lay against the headboard. She nodded her consent once again before moving towards John. He held his arms outstretched for her and she moved into his embrace, laying her head in the crook of his neck. 'If anything, the body heat will be most welcome. It's fucking freezing in here.'

Those words caused Anna to begin giggling as John shifted beneath her. After a few seconds they were settled, and she didn't know if he was doing it subconsciously but the hand on the arm that was around her shoulders was playing with a strand of Anna's hair. It felt heavenly. John was almost bear like, warm, welcoming. Nothing like Jack. This didn't feel awkward at all, being in John's embrace. Anna swallowed hard as that revelation settled within her. She brought her hand to rest on his chest. Oh yes, this was fine.

'Ready to go, guys?' John and Anna signalled to the director they were indeed ready. 'Great. And action.'

John released a satisfied sigh before beginning the scene with his first line _. 'Well, that is a night I won't forget in a while.'_

 _'Hmm, me either,'_ Anna breathed as she shuffled closer to John _. 'You have hidden talents, Mr Henderson.'_

He chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to her hair. He placed a hand over Anna's that was resting on his chest _. 'James saw us kiss, you know.'_

 _'I know.'_

 _'He isn't going to look favourably on us.'_

 _'Not in our current states, no,'_ Anna said teasingly, John reacting by tickling her at her ribs. He couldn't know she was ticklish. How could he? ' _Peter, stop. Please.'_

 _'Well, I'm being serious. I moved here under a cloud for reasons I'd rather not go into again. It's different, granted but relationships between teachers isn't recommended.'_

It was that moment that Anna chose to sit up, leaning on her elbow. She ran her fingers along his chest, feeling a little bolder now she was in the guise of Charlotte. She moved her forehead to rest against John's. She closed her eyes. ' _Do you regret what happened last night?'_

She felt the tiniest of touches to her cheek, realising John had pressed a kiss there. _'No, I could never regret last night.'_

 _'Then we just have to promise James we'll be discreet. We're both adults, John.'_

 _'We are indeed,'_ he whispered, pressing a kiss to her neck.

 _'But seeing as we don't have to worry about that until tomorrow...'_

Anna shifted, intending to place her leg the other side of John's so she could straddle above him. She was so relieved he had anticipated her movements as he moved his legs together to make the task easier for her. She was leaning above him now, her hands either side of his shoulders on the pillow behind him. Anna was looking into John's eyes. Had they turned a shade darker on purpose? She couldn't tell but in that moment she needed eye contact with him as much as she needed the air she was breathing. A scene with another actor had never seemed so intense. He reached for a strand of her hair, taking it between his thumb and forefinger.

 _'Last night,'_ Anna continued with the dialogue, trying to articulate the line despite the hitch in her breathing, ' _was better than it ever has been.'_

 _'God yes, for me too,'_ John replied with Peter's next line. He rested his palm on her cheek. _'Charlotte, you are perfect.'_

She allowed a beat of time to pass then, before leaning down to press her lips to his. It was soft at first, but Anna soon gave in to the demand of John's kiss. He really knew what he was doing, she felt like she could fall apart in his arms. Every single kiss they had shared up until now had its own uniqueness, made her feel different each time.

But all too soon the director was calling 'cut' and the moment was over. John finished the kiss, like he had all the times previously. When she pulled away, she was sure she could feel him linger beside her, his breath warm upon the hollow of her neck. He shook his head, his eyes closed as he leant further back into the pillow. Anna came back to the moment and realised the position in which they were lying.

'God, sorry,' she quickly moved back to her side of the bed, pulling the duvet up around herself.

'It's quite alright,' John answered her, staring at her with a smirk on his face and a kindness in his eyes she would never quite get enough of. He really looked at her in a way that no other man ever had done.

'Fantastic again, guys,' the director was praising them, 'I love working with you two because I know I'll be getting to eat my lunch on time.'

'Our pleasure, I'm sure,' John replied, pushing the duvet away before getting out of the bed. He accepted the robe from one of the crew, wrapping it around himself. Anna almost jumped when he turned to look at her again. There was a glint in his eye. 'I hope you enjoyed your visit to my bedchamber.'

Anna smiled. 'I did, very much.'

Though, as she watched John walk away, Anna had scared herself with how much.

* * *

After choosing herself a salad to eat for a late lunch, Anna moved to sit in the corner of the studio canteen by herself to reflect on her morning's work. The bedroom scene had actually been quite fun to film in the end. Anna knew that was mostly because John had made her feel comfortable from the beginning. What should have been quite an unusual thing to partake in was made easier because of his taking control and making sure she was alright.

It had been like that ever since John had become her co star. It was his experience, she supposed although he was the first to admit he had barely played a romantic lead in his career. There was just something about his presence that put Anna at ease. However, it wasn't just whilst they were working, it was when they were together behind the scenes as well.

She had noticed little things at first. How he would hold her gaze when they were speaking, opening doors for her, seeking her out when he entered the room and sitting beside her. Anna had found herself wanting him to look for her, wanting him to sit down next to her. If the cast were ever all together, she wanted to be the person he looked out for.

Then there was the little interactions between their characters which were almost bringing Anna life recently, especially with her real life partner being so far away. His kisses were warm and inviting, Anna admitting only to herself that they sometimes left her wanting more. John would hold her hand as Peter and she felt the same stirrings within herself that Charlotte would actually had done being in a new relationship. It was strange, and it was becoming more difficult to ignore.

Movement out of the corner of her eye brought Anna out of her reverie, she lifting her head to see Gwen approaching, cup of coffee in one hand and a sandwich in the other. She sat down opposite Anna, before running a hand through her hair.

'You alright?' Anna asked her before putting a slice of cucumber into her mouth.

'I swear, that Thomas Barrow thinks he is the next Martin Scorcese. Asking for our scene to be retaken because I hadn't entered into it with the full essence of the script in mind.'

'What a loser,' Anna sniggered. 'I'm sure Trevor told him what was what.'

'Yeah, well,' Gwen shrugged as she opened her sandwich packet. 'How was your bedroom scene with Mr Bates?'

Looking down at her salad, Anna released a wistful sigh. She was debating whether to tell Gwen about how she felt. She trusted this woman more than any friend she had ever had, she could trust her with this.

'Gwen, can I talk to you about something?'

'Anything Sweetheart, you know that.' Anna nodded before looking up to see Gwen staring back at her, her face etched in concern. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine, it's just...' Anna faltered, pushing a tomato backwards and forwards on her plate. 'Do you think that...' She stopped again. 'I mean, I love Jack, of course I do but...'

'Anna, it's me,' Gwen reassured her friend, reaching across the table and gently tapping the back of Anna's hand.

'Whenever I'm around John, I feel funny,' she began, Gwen's expression unreadable so Anna decided to carry on. 'He just makes me feel weird.'

'As in uncomfortable weird?' Gwen questioned, furrowing her brow.

'No, completely the opposite. When he holds my hand I get jittery in my stomach, when we kiss I don't want the scene to end.' Anna rested her head in her hands. 'God, Gwen. I just want to be near him all the time.'

'I see,' Gwen nodded in understanding as she took a sip of her coffee. 'How long have you been feeling like this?'

She considered Gwen's question for a moment, shaking her head. 'I can't remember when it started, but on the other hand I can't remember what it's like not to feel this way about him.'

'Could it not just be a case of missing Jack? You're clinging to any sort of affection you've been shown by a man because of the lack of it in your private life?'

'I don't know, it feels so real.'

'Anna, I've seen you and Jack together. It's clear you're crazy about one another.'

Dropping her fork down on the table, Anna pushed her plate away in defeat. 'We are, and I know you're right about me missing him. John's just been through a terrible divorce, he wouldn't want anything from me but friendship. But there are times when he looks at me.' Her voice trailed off.

'Maybe John's feelings are so believable because the two of you are that good at acting. Audrey Hepburn said you have to fall a little bit in love with your leading man to make it believable.'

Gwen's phone began to ring then, she excusing herself to answer it. Perhaps there was some truth to what Gwen had said. All she knew was she had had on screen relationships before and had never felt this way towards a male co star. Time would tell, she supposed.

* * *

There was nothing like your home comforts after a long day's filming. The hotel the cast had stayed in near Highclere School had been nice enough, but John loved the fact he was sitting in the living room of the flat he shared with his best friend, watching a film together and relaxing in each other's company. The flat they shared wasn't anything fancy, but it had been John's haven after the hell of the divorce he had just been through.

Joseph had only moved in temporarily to help John through the worst of his marriage breakdown but nearly two years later here they were still living together and that not looking like changing any time soon. Joseph had been John's rock throughout his divorce, and it was the least he could do to get his friend out of his dingy studio apartment and living with him, to have his support twenty four hours a day. John wasn't sure what he would have done without his best friend.

It had been Joseph's turn to choose the DVD, he choosing a Laurel and Hardy film they had both watched a million times. John was glad of that, a film he didn't need to concentrate on as he and Anna had been sharing a back and forth over text message. It had started with Anna asking him about which actor had played a certain detective, and here they were a couple of hours later still chatting about nothing much at all.

The truth was, the bedroom scene they had shot this morning had never been far from John's mind all day. The way her knees brushed his hips as she lay atop him, the feel of her hair at his fingertips, her fingers running a trail through his chest her. That kiss. God. John shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It had done little to nothing to quell his feelings for her, feelings that seemed to become stronger with each passing scene they filmed together.

His phone buzzed again, John reaching for his phone and reading the screen. If the incessant buzzing of John's phone had been irritating him, Joseph hadn't said anything.

'Anna eh? You're always getting messages from her recently.'

John turned his phone over, placing it back on the armrest of the sofa. He turned a shade defensive as he looked at Joseph. 'We get on, so what?'

'Alright, keep your hair on. Didn't realise you were so touchy about it.'

John sighed before running a hand over his face. 'No, sorry. I just didn't realise I'd been that transparent.'

'You haven't been. I read her name on your phone screen, John.'

'Robert said something this morning,' John continued, looking ahead at the television as the film played out in front of them. 'That me and Anna get on well.'

'She's your co star. Your a nice bloke. Of course you get on well and would become friends.'

'He didn't say so, but I know he meant as more than friends.'

Joseph didn't reply at first, looking back to the film they had been watching. 'But romance must be the last thing on your mind, after the hell that ex wife of yours has just put you through.'

'You would think.'

He could feel Joseph's stare boring into him, John still looking at the screen straight ahead. Joseph paused the film then. 'John, talk to me.'

Swallowing hard, John turned his head to meet Joseph's eye. 'I think I'm falling in love with Anna.'

'Right.' He nodded. 'Okay.'

'And if Robert's noticed, how many other people have done? She's got a boyfriend, a famous boyfriend. Nothing can ever happen between us but I just can't get her out of my head.' He leant forward then, resting his head in his hands. 'Maybe I should just ask to be written out of the show.'

'Don't be ridiculous,' Joseph was quick to dismiss John's suggestion. 'This show is the best thing you've done in ages. Isn't that what you've been telling me all the time recently?'

'Yes.' John knew his friend was right.

'Well then, you need to try and keep this feelings in check. You're an actor. Act.'

Nodding in agreement, John continued to look at his friend as he pressed play on the DVD remote control. Joseph was talking sense, being written out of the show wasn't an option, plus he had signed a contract for the next couple of series. They had nearly finished filming this current series, perhaps time away from Anna between the end of filming and the start of promotion would help. But as he turned his phone over to see another new message from Anna, he wondered if it would be any help at all.


End file.
